


Shaderose's Unfinished Works/Ideas

by Shaderose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: But have it anyways :'), Gen, M/M, Open for the taking!, Random - Freeform, idk what this is, story ideas, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: As the title says lolMostly Parley (Spiderlad), with a dash of SupremeFamily and a hint of Irondad and Spiderson :)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The only finished one lol

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, I got a new phone. But I had so many unfinished ideas and stories on my old phone that I didnt want to completely go to waste (but that I was never going to finish writing myself), so this was born! Yaay 
> 
> Any ideas and stories in this are free for the taking! Meaning, if an idea/story gives you inspiration and/or you want to write your own fic with said idea/story, then by all means, go ahead! I encourage it! There's so many ideas in this that I would love to read, but just don't have the time/energy/motivation to write myself! (maybe credit me for the idea tho plz and thanks) :D
> 
> With that said, I hope you somehow enjoy this mess! Lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parley fic that is actually finished! I just didnt post it because it has very little context, and it's just kinda sad for no reason lol  
> It's also the first fic I ever wrote ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_"I gotcha, right where I wantcha!" Peter breathed heavily, jumping from rooftop to rooftop quickly in hot pursuit of the van. What typical bad guys, I mean, a sketchy white van? Really?? What were they gonna do next, stop near a school and lure kids in with candy? 'More like sell more crazy bad weapons on the black market'. This couldn't keep happening. They were bad guys, and he was Spider-Man! He had to stop them. He had to. He jumped onto a rooftop where he could land perfectly on the van. This was his chance!_

_"Surprise!" He shouts, leaping towards the van, only to feel his body jerk forward and his foot be yanked in the opposite direction, his body surging into the air. "What the hell?!?" Peter screams and lurches, complete terror flooding his body as he watches the houses, the neighbourhood, the van get smaller and smaller. He's flying?!? What?!? He finally tilts his head up, and he starts to struggle against the_ bionical talon _grasping his foot, before immediately freezing (as much as he could being jerked around in the air) in horror. Two vibrant, lifeless green dots (eyes??) stare coldly down at him, the entire face of his kidnapper covered (by what he had no idea, everything was moving too quickly to tell). Before his mind could even catch up to the situation (because seriously, what the hell was going on??), a parachute suddenly bursts from his suit and his foot releases from the hand talon thing, and he's falling. He gets engulfed by the same parachute thats supposed to be saving him, and he's twisting and rolling and falling. He's falling and struggling and he can't get out, he cant move he can't breath he's falling and falling and-_

 _Instead of hitting the big body of water like he's supposed to, he hits the ground, and he realizes that he's in the warehouse (or more accurately, under the warehouse) again, and_ god that's even worse. _A strong weight crushes his body from the shoulders down, and when he goes to breathe all he breathes is dust. Dust and dirt and smoke and god he can't breathe he's stuck god he's stuck help please help he cant breathe dust surrounds him he can't breathe he can't-_

Peter shoots up in his bed, his eyes wide as his hand immediately grabs and pulls at his shirt, right above his chest. He's gasping, still choking on dirt and dust, still trapped and falling, he still can't breathe. His ears are ringing and his vision is blurred and he can't hear can't see can't breathe! Everything's dark, dust fills the air, fills his mouth, fills his throat, his lungs-

Something grabs his shoulder, and Peter's entire body flinches before he struggles against it, pushing punching anything. He just has to get away he just has to escape. His lungs are burning, screaming as he heaves for non-existent air, his body grasping for something unachievable, his stomach flipping and his heart beating out of his chest. He can feel his entire body shaking like a magnitude 7 earthquake, can hear the ringing getting louder and louder, see his vision getting blurrier and he's going to die he's going to die _*I dont want to die please please*-_

The hold is back, but on both shoulders this time, and he's suddenly being tossed back and forth violently, desperately. Someone's shaking him, someone's here?? Peter blinks for the first time since waking, and sees a figure in front of him, a _familiar_ figure. As his mind connects the dots of who this person is, his senses suddenly come back to life at full force, dialled right back up to 11. The hands gripping his shoulders are callused due to work, but surprising still soft and youthful. The sheets his hands are holding onto for dear life (when did he do that??) are full of stubbles and frayed ends due to longevity of use. His vision is suddenly crystal clear as he sees the slightly older boy ("only by a few months!") sat on his knees in front of him. His rye stalk blond hair is disheveled and all over the place, so unlike the styled back messy-but-perfect way he wears it normally, his bright baby blue eyes are now stormy gray, wide and full of fear, and some tears falling down his face, streaks barely showing in the darkness of the room.

Peter looks to his mouth just as his ears start to function again too, "-ease, come on, you're scaring me, Peter, please!" A large gasp escapes Peter again, though this time air floods into his lungs, the sudden coolness easing the burning and aching. He starts coughing roughly, gulping down the sweet, sweet air inbetween, finally free of dust and dirt, finally _free_. "Oh thank God!" The boy in front of him sobs, leaning back for a second, stopping his vicious shaking of Peter's body. He moves closer to Peter's side, one of the hands on his shoulders running down to his back, rubbing up and down comfortingly as Peter continues to cough and sputter, slowly gaining full consciousness. He's awake, sitting on his bed, in his room, in _Avenger's Tower,_ with his crush sitting next to him. Not getting kidnapped by the Vulture, not falling from the sky, not getting crushed under a collapsed warehouse, not dying trapped and alone. Peter's body relaxes as he sighs in relief, his gaze locking onto Harleys with a slight smile on his face. Wait- He freezes, tensing up again and eyes widening as he realizes that * _holy shit Harley is sitting next to him and just saw everything that happened_ *. Shit shit shitshitshi-

"Hey" A soft voice fills the room, and Peter snaps back to reality, wide eyes staring at Harley. Said boy smiles slightly, stormy grays still full of fear and now concern, hand still rubbing at his back. "Feeling better now...?"

It takes a second for Peter to realize he's being asked a question, his heart and mind still running at a mile a minute. When it does click in, he can only shakily nod once, his body vibrating with adrenaline because * _holy shit this is not happening right now_ *. He did not just have a nightmare and then a full-blown panic attack in front of Harley fucking Keener. The boy who he became quick friends with after he moved in with Mr. Stark over a year ago, to "start his post secondary education early". The boy who he slowly but surely fell for in the months that followed, liking his sense of humor and his charming, insanely outgoing personality, liking his cocky, flirty persona he puts on in public but loving the quiet, soft, caring person he is with Peter, liking his higher pitched voice with a slight southern drawl, liking his taller, leaner body, liking _him,_ all of him. The boy who Peter never wanted to see him like this. There was only one person he wanted to see him like this, the broken mess that he truly is, and that was Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was the one who always came when he had his attacks, who calmed him down and helped him through his issues, no matter what they were. It was always Mr. Stark, always. Which is why Peter was having a rough time understanding why _Harley_ of all people was here, and Mr. Stark wasn't.

"Where... Dad...?" Peter croaked out, his throat and therefore his voice, still raw after everything.

Harley's smile becomes sad, and he shakes his head slightly. "He's out on a mission with the others. It's just me and you tonight, remember?" Right. He remembers now. Something about Hydra, and hideouts, and "fucking two headed bastards". Well, that explains it then. Peter exhales, leaning back against the wall behind his pillow. Harley watches him do this, his smile slowly sinking back into a concerned frown.

There's a few moments of silence as the boys stare at one another, before Harley tilts his head to the side and bites his bottom lip lightly, a habit Peter has noticed he always does when he's about to ask a question he isn't sure he should ask. "Pete, Im glad you're okay now but... What happened? What was that?"

Peters stomach drops at the question, and he sighs, closing his eyes. He _really_ doesn't want to answer that, doesn't want to talk about this, not with Harley. Its not that he doesn't trust Harley, he'd trust him with his life, but Peter just... doesn't want this image of him put in his head. He doesn't want to show Harley all the pain and suffering he's been through, doesn't want him to see how broken Peter truly is. Harley doesn't deserve to have to deal with that, to have to deal with him.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." Is all Peter murmurs after a moment of silence, keeping his eyes closed and posture tense, closed off.

He heard a incredulous huff from the boy beside him. "I woke up in the middle of the night to FRIDAY tellin' me you were 'in distress', which was a complete understatement by the way, only to find you _shaking like a fuckin leaf, unable to breathe._ I tried calling out to you, askin' if you were okay, which you clearly weren't, no answer! And when I tried to help you out, you pushed me across the fucking room! You scared the shit out of me, Parker, and you expect me to just pretend that everything's fine?? That _you_ are fine??"

Peter swallows hard, because yes, he does expect him to do just that, and because he can hear how pissed Harley is (he never uses his last name unless he's pissed). He opens his eyes slowly expecting to see the same ferocity on the boy's face that he heard in his voice, but instead, he gets a trembling figure, and deep blue eyes full of tears and fear and _worry._ Harley's not angry, he's worried and concerned and so so _scared_ for him. Peter doesn't know what's worse.

"I'm sorry" He whispers, tears filling his own eyes at the sight of the other boy, though he blinks them away quickly, looking down at the bed.

"No, you don't..." Harley rubs at his eyes. "You don't have to be sorry, I just..." Two fingers gently left his chin back up, forcing their eyes to reconnect. "What's going on, Peter? _Please_. I just want to help."

Harley is pleading with him now, pleading at him to just open up to him, a constant struggle Peter's had throughout their friendship. Harley, throughout the year or so they've had together, has told Peter almost everything he's been through, from his father leaving his family when they were young, to pretty much raising his younger sister Abby all by himself while his mother worked tirelessly, working himself to help keep a roof over their heads, and even his homosexuality and the way he got bullied and harassed due to it. All of his deepest darkest secrets, and Peter has tried to reciprocate this large sum of trust Harley has put in him by telling him about his parents, and about his Uncle Ben, but he just can't seem to tell him anything else. He can't tell him about Spider-Man, and the trauma he endures due to it, the PTSD he's gained because of it. He wants to tell him (he does!) but he just _so afraid_. He's afraid of Harley pitying him, of Harley taking one look at the mess that is Peter Parker and running away (even though he knows Harley would never), or worst of all, Harley accepting it, and then getting kidnapped by a villian, or caught in the line of fire, Harley getting hurt because of him. He can't risk that, he can't, even if it makes him a coward. Because that's what he is, selfish and a coward.

Peter's heart shatters at the almost hopeful look on Harley's face, before looking back down at the sheets, guilt flooding through him as he shakes his head and repeats, "I'm sorry". He hears Harley take a shaky breath, and almost winces at the sharp pain shooting through his heart, guilt eating at his insides. He upset him, Harleys upset (of course he is), and it's all his fault.

Harley releases the breath as a shaky sigh, one of defeat, and he lifts the hand off of Peter's back, wiping his eyes again. "Well, I'm always here if you want to talk about it, i guess..." He gives Peter a fake trembling smile that he can _see_ the pain through, before he rises off of the bed and heads towards the door. He pauses in the door frame, asking Peter one last time if he's sure he's okay, giving him one last chance to tell him the truth. No, Peter's not okay. Peter's not okay because Harley's not okay, and not only is Harley not okay, but Harley's not okay _because of him_. He yearns to call out to him, to hug him (to kiss him), to tell him that he's Spider-Man, to tell him what he's been through, to tell him everything. But Peter just nods once more, not looking up at the boy he adores, tears filling his eyes, full of shame. Harley leaves with an almost silent, broken, "Okay, goodnight Peter", and shuts the door behind him. As complete darkness fills the room once more, Peter sobs for the first time that night, longing for the boy he knows he just pushed away.


	2. Parley ideas based on songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my ideas come from songs...

1\. Somebody gets hurt (reprise)- Mean Girls Musical _. Peter and Harley go to the same school. Peter tells Harley to act like he doesn't know him so he doesn't get bullied. Harley takes it too far, Peter gets hurt._

2\. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne. _Harley constantly teases Peter about his girlfriend, saying he could do better, be better off with him, etc. Peter ignores it, saying that he loves his girlfriend, etc even though he definitely has a crush on Harley. Ignores it though, continuing to date his girlfriend. Peter and his Girlfriend break up, Peter is upset and tells Harley he was right. ("You were right. She's definitely better off without me, that's for sure.") Harley feels like crap, helps him get through it without pushing. Peter realizes he wants him, and they date._

3\. Honey Lavender- ieuan. _Peter and Harley are dating, Peter isnt out yet. Harley finds out Peter is dating a girl in the school, freaks out. It's a big misunderstanding, but the misunderstanding isnt all that better than the truth, Peter and girl are pretending to date so Peter doesn't have to come out. Harley feels like Peter is ashamed of him, can't deal with it anymore so they break it off. Peter realizes what he lost, and tells the school, getting Harley back._

4\. Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's. _Harley is in Tennessee, Peter in New York. They video call and talk all the time, Peter constantly begging Harley to come down, to come visit, but Harley cant, can't leave his sister, can't afford it. Few days later, Harley gets a call from Tony, telling him Peter got really hurt, and he needs to come down asap. Harley jumps on a plane, flies down. Peter has severe trauma to the head, is stable but they think he may be brain dead. Harley tries to get him to respond, tries to get him to answer, but it doesn't work. A few days later, they pull the plug, and Harley tells peter its okay to let go, he'll see him again in another life. Peter dies in his arms._

5\. Rewrite the Stars- The Greatest Showman. _Harley becomes Iron Lad after Tony dies. Peter is outed as gay, and people refuse his help due to homophobia, and end up dying due to it. They have feelings for each other, but Peter refuses to make Harley, and in turn, the Iron Lad, share the same fate that Spider-Man did/does._

6\. South of the Border- Ed Sheeren, Camila Cabello, Cardi B. _Peter speaks Spanish. Harley cant handle it. Peter realizes that, and speaks it more. Different scenarios with Peter talking spanish, to Harley, or other people. The ones with Harley being cheeky, says of telling Harley his feelings and flirts that Harley can't understand. One with Tony, Tony telling Peter to just tell him and stop being a tease, and Peter whining and saying no lol. Tony tells Harley later than FRIDAY can just translate what he is saying. Harley uses it next time Peter talks spanish around him, have it be a bad flirt ("god you're so gorgeous I can't handle it"), and Harley teases Peter for it, while he's flushed like crazy. They end up confessing and kiss and cuteness._

7\. I Know What You Did Last Summer- Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello. _Peter goes out at night a lot, thinking Harley doesn't know about his late night excursions. He cones back with bruises on his face, sometimes things that look like scratches on his back, and sometimes smelling of perfume. Harley is freaking out that Peter is cheating, but doesnt ssy anything until one night, he comes hime smelling of perfume, with a bruise on his neck that looks like a hickey. Peter, on the other hand, hasn't told Harley about his Spider-Manning, solely to keep him safe. The less people that know, the better. He doesn't think Harley notices, so all is well. Until he isn't. Harley confronts him, yelling and crying, extremely upset over his supposed cheating, and Peter is just plain confused until he realizes what's going on, and, not wanting to lose Harley for good, tells him the truth. Harley is still kind of freaking out that his boyfriend is a vigilante, but he's thankful that he's not cheating._

8\. Need you Now- Lady Antebellum; _Peter and Harley were dating before the snap. Before Tony died. They're both grieving, but havent talked to each other since returning. Miss each other. Harley breaks, drunk out of his mind, and texts Peter, saying he misses him, misses Tony, needs Peter asap, might do something stupid. Peter swings over (Harley is staying at Tony's cabin) and they hug, cry, kiss, etc._

9\. Green- Cavetown. _Harley sees Peter happy with his boyfriend, maybe Ned? Idk, and just wants him to be happy, but cant help having feelings for him. Knows it's too late to do anything, but needs to tell him anyways. Writes a letter, telling him how he feels, leaves his door open and waits for Peter to come to him about it. Decides to play guitar to calm his nerves, plays green (specifically the end of the song) when Peter walks in. He's crying by the end, and Peter hugs him, says they'll always be friends, etc._

10\. Broken Angel- Boyce Avenue. _Harley goes through his life, trying to impress the men in his life. His father, before he left to get scratch cards and never came back. Tony Stark, when he came and left again just as fast. Tony stays in contact though, and Hsrleys happy with that, but still doesn't feel good enough. Tony tells him about Peter, and he gets jealous, knowing he'll never be as good as him. Tony dies, Harley sees Peter, realizes his inferiority immediately. Later on, people are sharing stories, and Peter tells his story, telling them how he should've done more, how he wasnt good enough. Harley snaps at him, tells him off, saying he was always good enough for Tony, Tony always talked about him, always about him, how he didnt get the right to say that, etc. Storms off. Later on, Harley is lying in his bed, turned away from the door. He hears it open, doesn't look, doesn't bother. Peter tells him Tony cared about him too, like a son too, and tells him about all the times Tony talked about him. ("You were his kid, Harley. In every thing but blood.") Peter sighs after he doesn't get an answer, and goes to leave but Harley stops him and tells him to stay. Peter does. Skip to later in life, Harley and Peter have a kid. Harley is deep in thought, watching their son, and Peter asks what he's thinking about. Harley tells him how he's thinking if he s doing a good job, if his dad would be proud of him. But he then says that he knoes that Tony would be proud of him, proud of them, and that that was enough. Th_ _e blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._


	3. Parley ideas NOT based on songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but some of them don't! Lol

1\. _Peter's web shooter goes wrong and causes him and Harley to be stuck together. Gives them time to reflect and share their feelings._

2\. H _arley talking/getting permission from Tony and May to give Peter a promise ring/to marry him._

3\. _Harley trying to study, overworking himself, and Peter trying to distract him, bored. Saying his name multiple times, Harley ignoring him. Then pet names, also ignored. A hand on his arm, soft and gentle, going to his back, Harley shivers but continues ignoring him. Wraps both arms around his shoulders, kissing at his neck, continuing to whisper his name. Harley's even more affected, not really paying attention to his notes anymore. Peter nips at his neck and Harley gives up, turning around in his chair and kissing Peter silly, having him giggling loudly. ("you're the worse" "you love me")._

4\. _Peter, Tony and Harley are out, saving lives and shiz. A building collapses on too of a bunch if people, Peter triee to run in and save them, Tony holds him back, saying its too late. Peter gets pissed at him and storms away. Harley goes after him, finds him bawling and calms him down, bringing him home._

Ideas based off of prompts:

1\. Prompt: **He knew this was only a spell but the damage had been done; he was in love.**

Idea _: Make it so that Peter has a crush on Harley, has for a while, but never said anything. Peter, Tony, Nat and Steve get hit by a love spell. Love spell makes them need to be near their crushes/their one true loves, and when they are near, makes them very physical towards their partners. Tony clings to Pepper as soon as they get back, Steve to Bucky, Nat to nobody (asexual) and Peter is fighting against Buckys grip, trying to get somewhere. The remaining Avengers figure out what it is, are confused as to why Peter is reacting, until Harley comes in to help and Peter ends up breaking out and snuggling up to the boy, kissing at his neck and shit. Harley is uber confused, until the avengers explain whats happening. He has to deal with a clingy Peter until they find a cure, enter some slight angst as Harley preens under all of the attention and love, only to realize its all fake, not real. (At least he thinks so). They get a cure, inject Peter with it, Peter is cured yay. Very awkward, having all memories of the things he did while under spell. Eventually goes to talk to Harley, tells him the truth. "Harls, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." "Its fine, it was just the spell anyways, right?" "...it wasn't just the spell, Harley..." They figure it out, all good, the end :)_

Prompts: 77- "Maybe I'm meant to be alone."

27- "I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..."

Idea _: A/B/O world. Peter is an omega, but is infertile due to spiderbite (scent is different, less flowery like every other omega. Maybe like cinnamon apples? Bitter?). Feels broken, nobody wants him. Official courting day, Peter begs May not to go, hates going, seeing everyone else happy getting gifts and having him get nothing. May makes him go anyways, so he does. Doesn't expect anything but a miserable day, instead gets a gift and a letter (from Harley). Letter doesnt say his name, but Peter figures it out easily (who else calls him darling?) And talks to him about it. They start courting/dating (yay)_

Ideas for Soulmate AUs:

1\. _Peter is about to turn 18 and is celebrating at the Tower/Compound with Tony. Get your soulmark, someone's initials, on your body when you turn 18, Peter is slightly freaking out (what if I dont find then? Or what if i find them, and they don't want a soulmate or something?) Tony calls him down. Midnight strikes, Peter hisses him pain at a burning on his wrist, and sees his soulmark for the first time spelling 'HTK'. Peter is immediately relaxed and intraled, feeling so much love for this person already. Tony smirks and tells him he told him so (i told you everything would be fine), and they go back to celebrating. The next morning, Tony calls the other new 18 year old in his life, Harley, to see if he got his mark. He did, tells him it spells 'PBP'. Tony freezes, realizing that the initials sound oddly familiar, but ignores it for the time being. After the call, he still feels suspicious, and texts Peter to ask what his middle name is. Tells him, Tony flips, texts Harley the same question. Tells him, and figures out they're soulmate. Tony plots to get them together, to meet. It works, they figure it out, all sunshine and rainbows._

2\. _Harley has a spider on his chest. Peter has what looks like a blaster on his arm (maybe on his hands?) Harley figures out that his Soulmate is Spider-Man, tries to figure out who he is. Peter is shocked, but thinks it's a coincedence (no way hes my soulmate, he's too good for me, etc). Then Harley builds a blaster that fits onto his arm (or blasters for his hands, Idk), exactly the same of Peters soulmark, for his Iron Lad suit, and shows Peter. Peter realizes they actually are soulmates, tells Harley thr truth, they hug kiss etc._

_3\. clocks that tick down to when you meet your soulmate. Peter used to look at his, but stopped after all of the death in his family ( his parents, uncle Ben, aunt may). Harley stares at it like a lifeline, knowing it'll give him escape from his small town somehow. Tony goes to Tennessee to meet up with him, stuff happens._ _Or, Harley's POV mostly. Looking forward to meeting his soulmate in two days or so. Snap happens, everyone dies including Peter, his sister and his mom, his clock stops. Fast forward a few times, Harley going with Tony, etc. Everyone comes back, They meet at Tony's funeral. Clocks go off, loud and proud. They both cry._

ALSO based off of prompts: 77. "Maybe I'm meant to be alone." * _Harley in his garage by himself, family having disappeared, miserable and depressed, about a month after the snap, thinking this before Tony calls him (after he got back from space and recovered a bit)._ *

46\. "Hey, I know you're hurting... But you're not alone, okay?" * _Harley telling Peter this after the freak out (Peter/Harley finding out their soulmates, Peter sobbing louder and running away). Saying they're both hurting, have terrible timing, but that at least they arent alone anymore kinda thing._ * 


	4. The Sidelines (unfinished story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first unfinished story! Yay? 
> 
> Its ironic, because I may possibly have another version of this story that I'm planning on finishing eventually >:)

Idea: _Harley has a crush on Peter for a very long time. Peter is straight. Harley pretends to be fine, and is best friends/brother with Peter. Peter talks to him about his crushes, and Harley helps. Harley has a bad day, Peter tells him that he finally asked out the girl he liked! Harley acts okay but is destroyed. Skip to the dinner where family is going to meet Girlfriend, and he continues to act fine, but has to leave halfway through as Peter whispers in his ear that he thinks he gonna marry her someday. Leaves and breaks down. Tony comes in a bit, and tells Harley that he cant do this to himself anymore and gives him an ultimatum, tell Peter his feelings or he will tell him for Harley. Harley sends him a text, too cowardly to do it in person. Doesnt respond, Harley panics. Until Peter comes into his room later on, and apologizes ("I would never have said anything if I knew you felt this way, I- god Harley I'm so sorry") and Harley tells him its not his fault ("it's not your fault that i have a stupid crush on someone who doesn't like me back" "...im sorry Harley"). They talk it out, and remain friends._ _heart breaking/cracking throughout fic until it's completely breaks at the end. Maybe start with Harley being zoned out in lab, Peter calling on him?_

Story:

"...ley? Harls?" Harley flinches slightly, blue eyes shooting up to meet brown ones that are squinted, worried. "Are you alright? You were staring..."

"There he is, welcome back to the land of the living, shorty!" Tony calls out from behind Peter, grinning with a knowing look on his face.

"I'm taller than you now, old man." He snarks as confidently as he can while just being called out, eyes dropping to the wrench he's twisting around in his hand, warmth flooding his face as he groans internally. * _How much more obvious can you be?!?_ *

A smaller hand is placed on top of his, stopping his fidgeting and causing him to look back up at Peter's obviously worried face, his caramel eyes that Harley just wants to swim in, his button nose with freckles surrounding it, scrunched up and his soft looking lips tilted into a frown. Harley's face flushes even more. "Harls??"

* _shit, he asked me a question._ * "Uh, y-yeah, yeah I'm good." He curses himself for stuttering. God, these stupid feelings! They don't even matter anyways. Peter is straight. Completely, totally, heartbreakingly straight as a fucking whip, and Harley knows that. Harley knew that the day they met, hell, before they met, when Tony told him about the Vulture incident and that his dates father (his date being a * _girl_ *) ended up being the Vulture. He knew this, knows this, yet he still found himself falling head over heels, loving every little thing about Peter and knowing, _knowing_ he can never have it. Never have him.

"Are you sure?" Peter places a hand to his forehead, and even that simple touch sends a bolt of electricity through his body, making his heart beat faster. His frown deepens. "You're really warm, do you feel sick?"

He hears Tony mutter "yeah, sick, okay" and he detached his eyes from Peters to glare at him for a second, hopefully potraying his message of 'shut the fuck up'. "I'm fine, Pete. Don't worry about me." He reconnects their eyes, feeling his face soften immediately.

Tony snorts in the background as a smile grows on Peter's face. Peter turns back to the project he was working on with Tony, the nanotech for the new Mark whatever-number, before telling Harley, "I'll always worry about you, Harls."

Harley's heart swells and aches all at the same time. He plasters his smile onto his face as he drops his eyes and goes back to fidgeting with the wrench, trying best to look uneffected.

\--

Harley knows his place in Peter's life. To Peter, Harley is his best friend. A person he can come home and hang out with that isn't an adult, that may understand his issues more than the other residents of the tower ever would. A person he can play Mario Kart and board games with, that he can build legos and watch Game of Thrones with. A person that he can drag out with him to hang out with his friends, who won't spoil their sometimes not-so-legal fun. A person he can bring to new movies when they come out, and then spend the next four hours ranting to about how either awesome or terrible the movie was. A person he can wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, who will calm him down and hold him, tell him everything is okay. A person he can tell his deepest darkest secrets to, from the things he has seen as Spider-Man, to what happened with his Uncle Ben, and know that he won't tell a soul. A person he could tell anything. A person he can go to no matter what, and who will always be there for him.

Harley knows he is torturing himself by being this close to the boy. By being as close as he can be to Peter, emotionally and sometimes physically with all the bone crushing hugs and late night cuddles they share, but he just can't help himself. He doesn't have the self control to push Peter away, to back off so his feelings can simmer or go away entirely (Harley could only hope), and honestly he doesn't _want_ to have the self control. Even if his heart feels heavier and heavier every day, he knows how much Peter needed someone to talk to, to be close to, like he is to Harley and he can see how much _happier_ Peter has been lately because of it. Because of their closeness, their secret sharing, their hugging and cuddling, everything. Harley knows he could never take that away from him, even if his heart is slowly crumbling into thousands of tiny little pieces.

Peter happiness is the most important thing in the world to Harley, so he will make sure Peter stays this way, happy, bubbly, hopeful, no matter the consequence.

\--

Tonight was another one of their late night (or early morning) deep talks. They were both sat on the floor of Peter's room in the tower, lying on their backs in opposite directions, their heads next to each other, staring up at the ceiling. The room is dark, almost pitch black, the only light coming from the moon, barely seeping through Peter's dark blue blinds.

Harley normally loves these talks. These moments when it's only him and Peter, together at 1 or 2 in the morning, their filters gone in their exhaustion, talking about anything and everything. Nothing is off limits for these talks, no matter how funny, silly, dark or personal, and Harley usually relishes in it, being so close to Peter and learning new things about his beloved. But tonight... Tonight it was Harley's kryptonite, his worst fears coming true.

It had started off the same, Peter giggling as he showed Harley another meme, and Harley rebuttaling it with his own (much more superior) one, which shifting into talking about why memes were even funny in the first place, which shifted into components of making a viral meme, which somehow shifted into talking about science, which shifting into talking about science class, and * _that_ * lead them into the conversation they were on now. Peter's science project, and who he was paired up with.

"-as soon as Mr. Jones said he was choosing the partners, every one complained because we're the ones doing the project so shouldn't we get to choose who we're doing it with? But nah, he had chose for us, so I obviously was hoping to be paired up with Ned, and I thought that we _would_ be paired up together, Mr. Jones has seen that we work well together and don't mess around like other best friends do, you know?" Harley hums in affirmation when Peter pauses, knowing that Peter is checking if he was still awake, even though it was only 1:30 at this point (still kind of early in their books). Satisfied, Peter continues, "So I thought we would be, but Ned was paired off with Betty so then I was like 'oh god, who am I gonna be paired with' and..."

Randomly, Peter drifts off, and Harley immediately tilts his head, checking to see if Peter's asleep and, if not, if he's okay. His eyes have mostly adjusted to the dark, so he can see the side of Peter's face decently well. He'd definitely be able to tell if someone was wrong so when he checks and sees that Peter looks fine, awake, no tears or anything and... Bashful? Harley gets confused, his eyebrows furrowing. "And...?"

"I got paired up with Angela Brown. She's new to our school, so I didn't know her that well, but..." Peter lets out a soft, almost dreamy sounding sigh, a small smile growing on his face. Harley stomach drops, begging this isn't what he thinks it is, but knowing it was. "She's amazing, Harley. She's super smart, like smarter than most of our school, and she's super witty. We spend most of the period just laughing with each other, we barely for any work done! We had to catch up like crazy afterwards but man." There's another pause, Peters smile growing wider as Harley's slowly crumbles, before he whispers quietly, like he always does when sharing an important secret, one that means a lot to him, "I really like her, Harley."

Harley could almost feel the crack running through his heart, a small line running through the top and stopping half way through, not a complete break but still there, still aching, still broken. He turns his head back towards the cieling as tears fill his eyes, praying Peter doesn't look at him so he can't see the pain he knows is so obviously showing on his face.

Harley knew this was coming someday. Knew that someday, Peter was going to get a crush. I mean, how could he not? The girls in their school were good-looking, even if Harley didn't swing that way, and there were _a lot_ of them, more girls than boys in their school. And they were teenagers, so there were hormones going everywhere and all that too. Harley knew this would happen, but for some reason, no matter how much he had prepared himself for this moment, it still hurt like a bitch, still felt like a knife going through his back ( even if that wasn't fair to Peter, he didn't know after all) and Harley felt like he was going to break into big, ugly sobs any second.

"...Harls?" Shit, he was supposed to say something. Peter sounded worried now too, shit shit shit. He blinks quickly, getting rid of the tears in his eyes even as they continue to burn, and forces his face to go neutral.

He then swallows, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, and forces his voice out as strong as he can, praying it doesn't shake. "She sounds awesome, Pete."

His voice had broken a little, and Harley holds his breath as there's a pause. * _Please dont notice please dont notice-_ *

"Yeah, she is." Peter sounds dreamy again, and Harley tries to breathe out in something like relief, but it comes out as a silent sob, his body convulsing slightly before he forces himself to still. "I think you'll like her, Harls."

He squeezes his eyes shut, a few tears leaking out of his eyes and down the sides of his face. "Yeah, I'm sure I will."

He goes to bed early that night, saying he didn't feel the best and having Peter wish him a chirpy 'hope you feel better!' before he leaves the room. As he shuts the door to his own room and dinally let's his tears fall, his sobs echoing around the room, he knows his heartbreak as only just begun.

\--


	5. Out (unfinished story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished story numero deux!  
> And it's not Parley this time! :P

Idea: _Peter is on a roof top, contemplating calling Tony with his phone in his hand. He had told Aunt May about his sexuality, him being gay, and she had said that she accepted him, but then acted different around him, almost as if in a state of denial. Peter is fustrated and sad, he cant help who he is. Needs someone to talk to, wants to talk to Tony, who told him that he could tell him anything (Maybe flashback here? Idk). Knows he'll have to come out again if he does, but Peter is tired of lying and pretending, so he calls Tony anyways. Tony accepts him, tells him to give his aunt some time, but that if she doesn't change or get better, that he can always come to Tony, or come to live with Tony. Peter's thankful, and goes back to bed, feeling a lot better than he did._

Story:

Car horns and electronic buzzing surround Peter as he sits on the ledge of the rooftop. It was the constant ambiance of New York, Peter figured out over time. No matter where you were, Queens, Brooklyn, New York City, there was always someone honking their horn, and there was always a sign or a light radiating a hum. It came with the package. Up here, however, the noises were only faint, in the background, the sound of the gentle breeze being most prominent.

He comes up here, the rooftop of his apartment building, whenever he had time. He usually was up here during patrol, high up where he could watch and wait for the trouble to arise, but he sometimes did out of suit too. Whenever he needed a minute away from all the sounds, sights, or a break from everything. Whenever he needed to think. And right now... Peter needed a mix of it all.

Usually when he's here as Peter Parker, he's filled with anxiety, cold hands grasping at his lungs, his stomach churning, his heart racing, or he's on the verge of a sensory overload, a side effect of his Spider powers, every touch, light, noise, smell burning and aching, making him want to rip his flesh off, tear his ears off, scratch out his eyes, anything to make it stop. But today, now, Peter just felt melancholy. Mournful. Regretful. _Tired_. So very tired. Tired of pretending. Tired of acting.

Peter had thought telling May would let him _stop_ pretending. He though, if she knew, he wouldn't have to put on this facade anymore, he wouldn't have to be someone he knows he isn't anymore. He wouldn't have to keep lying to her, smiling even as the sharp knife of guilt stabbed him over and over, the shovel digging his hole deeper and deeper until all he could see, hear, feel was dirt and cold. He just wanted to see the sun again. He just wanted her to know the truth about him, all of him.

So he had told her. He told her that he liked boys. _Only_ boys.

He told her that he was gay.

Had she accepted it? An onlooker would say yes. A passerby would see him still in her home, in their apartment, her still going to work and him still going to school. A watcher would see their family movie nights, their Thai days, their cooking times, and think that nothing had changed. An outsider would think she had accepted it, accepted him.

Peter wished he was an outsider. While he did still live in their apartment, and while they did still laugh and tease and joke, there was a new feeling in the air. A new tension buzzing around them, leaving their once comfortable, warm silences to become tense and awkward. While they did still have their movie nights, their Thai days and their cooking times, things were different with them now. May liked to point things out that she never had before.

She would tell Peter 100 times over how much she loved this straight couple from the soap operas she adored watching, but go radio silent the minute a same sex couple appeared. She would coo at families with babies in the street when they were walking home from the restaurant, and make sure to tell Peter how excited she was for him to bring home his own children, to give her grandchildren, when he was older. She would tease him in front of her friends, and make it a point if they asked about his relationship status to tell them 'still single, but I expect him to bring home a girlfriend any day now!' And when he had finally gained the courage to tell her later that he was never going to bring home a _girl_ friend because he didn't _like girls,_ she frowned and told him that 'maybe you just haven't found the right one yet'.

That had been earlier this night. That was exactly why Peter was dangling his legs off of his apartments rooftop at nearing 2am in the morning, feeling so unbearably t _ired._

What would it take, he wondered. Pondered. What would it take for her to believe him? What would have to happen before she understands that he isn't faking this? That he isn't doing this for attention, or for the hell of it? That this was his real life, that this was his reality, and that it _wasn't going to change_?

Telling her about his crush? Nope.  
Getting a boyfriend in general? He doubts it.  
He could probably get married to a boy for heavens sake and she'd still probably tell him that he 'hasnt found the right one'. Whatever the hell that meant.

He just felt so... Defeated. He didn't know what to do. What he _could_ do?

What if she never got the hint? What if she was like this for the rest of his lift? What if she never accepts him?


	6. 3 Harley Ideas (mostly about his sexuality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want Harley to be gay in canon, okay?   
> And I really like the idea of him struggling with his identity for some reason rip

1\. _5 times Tony helped Harley as he struggled, and the one time Harley helped himself._

1\. Bullies  
2\. Drinking  
3\. Depression  
4\. In the Closet  
5\. Coming Out

\--

2\. _3 times Harley came out, and the one time it backfired._

1\. His sister  
2\. Tony  
3\. His school  
+1. His mom

\--

3\. _Harley comes out to his mom, his mom accepts him. His friends find out/Harley comes out to them and they hate him, tell the rest of the school. Harley ends up bullied, harassed, miserable. Harley's mom makes the hard decision to call Tony and send Harley up to new York to give him a better chance at schooling/at life. Harley goes to new York, and gains a new family (the avengers, Peter as a brother, Tony as a dad). Learns to love himself and who he is._


	7. Love Story ( unfinished story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of this story, but I have another Parley fic that I'm planning on writing that's kinda sorta similar to this one (and that I like more than this one lol), so it just never got finished rip

Taylor Swift's- Love story

_"We were both young when I first saw you_   
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_   
_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air"_

Peter leans against the metal bars and takes a deep breathe, a big smile growing his face. It was finally, _finally_ his favorite time of the year, the summer solstice. The longest and usually the warmest day of the year, the official start of the summer season and, the best part in Peter's opinion, the day of la celebración de el sol, or the celebration of the sun. The one day of the year when the castle opens its doors and allows anyone of the kingdom to come and celebrate the very thing that gives them life, warmth, and food.

And Peter _adores_ it. Every bit of it. The sights, of people dancing, drinking, socializing, of the lanterns they all release into the air just as the sun is setting their flames becoming stars, of the lamps and lights that illuminate the usually dark corridors of the castle when the sun finally sets. The sounds, of laughter and conversations between family, friends, acquaintances or complete strangers starting to get to know each other, of music with fiddles and drums and vocals, of storytelling, the Knights telling the children all about their craziest fights, their wildest adventures and watching as their eyes widen with excitement, dreams, aspirations, _hope._ And the _people_. People who come from every aspect of life in the kingdom, the farmers who harvest the crops and sell them in the market, the beggars who have to beg and plead for food or water, the sorcerers who practice their magic on the corn fields when the days start to grow warm, the alchemists who create potions to heal and to hurt, the blacksmiths who create the swords and shields that help to protect these lands, the Knights that stand guard and go to battle to keep the kingdom safe, the mothers who raise the children that become all of these things, the children themselves! Anyone, no matter how big or how small, how rich or how poor, can come to the celebration, and Peter _loves_ it. He has since he was child.

"Peter!" A strong masculine voice breaks through his thoughts, and his grin dims a little, but he shakes it off quickly, too excited to let one little thing get him down.

"Coming, Dad!" He leaves the balcony quickly, his cape flowing, the glass doors shutting behind him as he re-enters his room. He nods to the servants, smile generous as always before he spots the outfit laid out for him on his bed, and lets out a sigh.

There was only one thing Peter dislikes about the celebration, and that was the opening ceremony. Every year, at the beginning of the celebration, the Royal family is introduced to the public, and the people of the kingdom get to come and 'show their appreciation' to the King, bowing down on to one knee in front of him and murmuring their thanks. It makes sense, his father does do a lot for the kingdom, ensuring their safety and all that, but the action just makes Peter uncomfortable. He tends to see the public, these people as, well, people. As equals to him and his family. The only difference from them and his family is power and wealth, and neither of those were given by choice. It had been inherited from generation to generation of the Stark family. Peter had just been lucky to be born into the Royal family, just as someone else had been unlucky to the born to a family of beggars. So to see these people, his future subjects, bowing, submitting to his father... Peter was just glad it wasn't his turn to sit at the throne, and hopefully wouldn't be for a very, very long time.

And he had to wear really, really uncomfortable, tight ropes for the ceremony. Those weren't any fun either. He changes into said robes, ignoring the watchful eyes of the guards in the room practiced ease (it had taken him a long time to get used to it, it had bothered him a lot as a kid), before fixing his blood red, velvet cape back over his shoulders. Usually, only the Knights (and the Kung during important ceremonies) had worn capes, a bright red stretchable fabric, as part of their armour when they fought for the kingdom, but Peter had donned one of his own as a child, and it has almost become his staple. Now, it was a rarity to see Peter Stark without his cape, no matter where he was or what ceremony he was in. Peter wasnt even sure why he wore it everywhere, but it felt like he _needed_ to have it on him, so he always did.

There's a loud, hard knock at his door that snaps him out of his mind (again). "Peter, you better be ready in there!"

He grimaces, gesturing at the guards to open the door and standing tall, shoulders back and spine straight. "I'm ready, Dad, I promise!"

The double doors are pulled back, and reveals the King and Queen of the kingdom of Iron. King Anthony Edward Stark also stands tall, posture perfect and shoulders squared, always looking like the definition of strength and fierceness, even in their personal quarters. His outfit is much more elaborate than Peters, wearing dark red ropes with armour around his shoulders and chest, encasing the arc reactor he had received due to being badly injured in battle, it was the only thing keeping him alive, and Peter thanked the stars for it everyday. He has a bigger cape placed over his armour, white with black dots around his neck and shoulders but dark red velvet similar to Peter's draps down behind him. His beard is cleanly cut as always, and his dark Brown hair is slicked back, regal, with the signature crown of Iron placed on top of his head. Queen Virginia Potts Stark stands beside him, her big long dark purple dress almost swallowing her petit, corsetted body. She is wearing blindingly shiny jewelry, her necklace made of diamonds, and her earings seemingly made of amethyst, her makeup immaculate and her strawberry blond hair done up in an updo, a matching crown to the King's on her head. To the kingdom, they are the King and Queen, but to Peter, they're just his mom and dad.

"Peter, you call this ready?" His father scolds, stalking up to him and messing with his hair, flattening it down. "You look like you just met a dragon! And where is your crown?"

"Dad, I'm fine, it's fine!" He whines, smacking away the Kings persistent hands, ruffelling out his hair again, making it messy. "You know I don't like my hair like that. And my crown's over there, I was just about to put it on before you came in." He points over to an elaborate looking dresser, a smaller yet still elegant looking crown shining from where it was placed on the corner, without a care.

His dad goes to say something, most likely to scold him even more, but he doesnt get the chance as his mom walks past him, grabbing at Peter and sitting him down in front of a mirror, ignoring his complaints as she grabs a comb and brushes it though his locks.

"Peter," her voice is much softer, more understanding. She was always gentler on Peter than his father was. "I know you don't like it, but this is important to our family, and to the Kingdom." Peter almost wants to roll his eyes at the sentence he hears at least twice a day. It's always for the better of the kingdom, or better for his family, to make his family look good for the public. "This year especially."

Peter tenses, looking down at the fancy, hand done woodwork on the corners of the vanity and away from his parents prying eyes. He knew this year was important for him, but that didn't mean he wanted it to be. Peter turned 18 years of age this year, meaning it was now time for him to start taking over some of the responsibility of the kingdom, to start prepping to take his father's place. Help his father oversee the training of the Knights, stand in with him on discussions of trade deals and of war with other kingdoms, and worst of all, socializing more and more with his kingdom and, more closely, his court to try and find a future queen of Iron. They want him to look his best to try and find a suitable suitor, he knows, but he can't help the burning frustration and annoyance building up at the thought of it. He didn't want to find a wife, to settle down and have kids like he's 'supposed to'. He was very happy with the way his life was now, thank you very much.


	8. 2 SupremeFamily ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest, these aren't that great. Sorry! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

1\. _After Tony dies, Peter is grieving. Looks over to see everyone kneeling, and sees Stephen Strange kneeling. Remembers his words, realizes he knew, gets pissed. Storms over, yelling and screaming, trying to beat him up/kill him ("You knew!! You knew he was going to die, you knew!!"). Stephen lets him, knowing he's only grieving. Steve and Sam holds Peter back, saying Tony wouldn't want this. Peter storms off, saying he'll never forgive Stephen, thinking of a plan. Uses the Time Stone to get back at Stephen. Sneaks off, grabs it while Steve isn't looking, and breaks it open. Immediately realizes he fucked up, screeches in pain, flashes of the millions of futures where they failed flooding his mind, flashing before his eyes and he slowly dies. Wakes up in a hospital, Stephen telling him he's fine, that he'll live and that he's idiotic. Peter apologizes, and Stephen does too._

2\. _Tony starts to hang out with Dr. Strange more. Peter is fine with it, but a bit defensive. (Peter lost his aunt may, is living with Tony in this fic. Is very protective over tony due to this loss/has a close bond to tony). They start to date, Peter is still fine, but is still cautious, irritated. Stephen tries to help with Peter homework and stuff, tries to include him, Peter is standoffish, doesn't notice him trying to involve him. Dr. Strange moves in, Tony not even asking Peter, and Peter hates the man even more, feels like he doesn't belong anymore. So Peter runs away. They find him, Peter yells and cries, they talk it out, it all works out, the end._


	9. Irondad Spiderson (unfinished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea once upon a time where I told myself I was going to write a irondad spiderson fic everyday for a month, for practice and to get ideas flowing again during a writing block.  
> I didnt even make it a day oops

Peter was having one of the worst days of his life.

Was that an overexaduration? Yeah. Did Peter care in this very moment in time? Absolutely not.

See, the thing that's irking Peter the most today is that nothing _all that bad_ has happened. Sure, Ned was out sick, so he didn't get to see is best friend. That sucks, yeah, but it happens sometimes, normal people without spider strengthen immune systems get sick, especially in a high school. So thats fine, it sucks but its fine, whatever. Then, MJ's being off all day, snappy and even more reserved than she usually is, which is saying a lot. It worries him, and makes him wonder if he did something wrong, even though he's pretty sure he didn't, but she's probably just having a bad day, similar to Peter's, so that's fine too. _Whatever._ And, _maybe_ he didn't do as well as he would have liked on his chem test, but it wasn't like he _failed_. Far from it, actually, Peter just has high standards for himself.

Nah, none of those were the real issue here. It was the fact that Peter's anxiety has been through the roof all day that was driving him bonkers.

You see, Peter was an anxious kid even before the bite, clicking or chewing on a pen in class, feeling his insides twisting and clenching, throwing up before presentations in class because of his nerves, simple stuff like that. Not great things, not bad either. But then the spider bite happened, and everything, _everything_ elevated by eleven. His senses? Up by eleven. His metabolism? Up by eleven. Hell, even his body shape and fitness levels had seemingly gone up by eleven. His anxiety, sadly, was no exception.

He could hear every heart beat, every sneaker squeaking against the floor tiles, every click of a pen or scratch of a pencil against the paper, and that was only in the classroom. Not to mention how his spider sense wouldn't stop going off _all damn day_. At first Peter had been worried, thinking there were villains or aliens comijg to New York again or something. But nope. It's just his crippling anxiety. Yaaaaay.

So Peter has been high strung, on edge, and on the border of a migraine/sensory overload all day, and all he wants to do is go home, jump in his bed and sleep. Things aren't that easy for Peter Parker though, because today is a lab day, and normally he's over the moon about that, wanting to be down in the lab with Mr. Stark gaining all of the knowledge he can from his mentor. But today he's thinking he's gonna have to take the L and ask Mr. Stark if he can take a nap instead. He's just s _o tired_ and his sense won't stop sending tingles down his back, and everything's too loud and it _hurts._

And it doesn't help that he feels like he's f _orgetting_ something.

As soon as the bell rings (which causes Peter to flinch and hold his hands over his ears for second because it's _so loud,_ why is it so loud?), Peter grabs his bag, and books it out to the parking lot, where Happys not-so-inconspicuous shiny brand new black car is waiting for him. He dives into the passanger side, flinching again as the door slams behind him, and quickly opening the glove box, looking for something, where are they, where _are they?-_

"Kid?" Peter groans, Happy gruff, while soft, voice sounding like an elephant stampede, pounding against his brain. He looks over to the man anyways, squinting at him partically to avoid making his headache even worse, his face scrunched up due to the pain. He sees the man holding out his hand, two small, clear objects in them, and Peter almost cries when he sees them. He snatches them from his hand, puts them in his ears and turns the dial on the side of them, letting out a long, relieved sigh as the footsteps, the chatter, the car horns, the tires against pavement, the gas running through the engine, the _everything_ from outside the car dulls down to a simple buzz, barely noticable compared to the loud roar it was only seconds ago.

"Better?" Happy voice is still low, still quiet, just in case the hearing aides somehow hadn't worked, even though they've worked since Mr. Stark made them all those months ago, after an unfortunate incident with having a sensory overload in the lab. Fun times.

Peter smiles weakly back at the man, feeling thoroughly exhausted by his almost episode. "Yeah, yeah, thanks."

He leans his head against the window, the cool surface feeling amazing against Peter's burning forehead, soothing the aches for a while. He shuts his eyes and focuses on it, on the feeling of cold numbness seeping into his head.

Happy, thankfully, knows not to try and strike a conversation when Peter is like this so the ride up to the tower is held in complete silence, aside from the humming of the motor and the sounds of them both breathing. When they finally pull up to the looming tower, Peter quickly mumbles out a thank you before jumping out of the car, and bounding towards the elevator, a small plan in mind.

He was going to go to the penthouse, get a snack because now that he wasn't feeling like he was going to have to scratch his ears off from how loud everything was, he realizes just how _hungry_ he is. Once he's eaten, he's going to go down to the lab, ask Mr. Stark if he can take a nap, then go to his room and not come out until he has to go home later that night.

The doors to the elevator open, and he stumbles out, feeling foggy, his mind feeling like it's full of mist, but not the light, airy shit, more like the Mist from that one movie where it has aliens in it and eats people alive or whatever. He feels his Spidey sense highten, sending a shock down his spine, but he ignores it, as he has been all day long, and find an apple sat in the fruit bowl on the countertop of the island. He checks if it's real, and, once he sees that yes, it is indeed real, he just wipes it off on his shirt and takes a huge bite, a _crunch_ echoing in the quiet, empty room.

At least, he _thought i_ t was empty.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" He hears his mentor behind him, and a thought of ' _huh, that's weird, he's not in the lab?'_ passes his mind, but he just brushes it off as nothing and continues to eat his apple.

Once he swallows his bite, he sighs and shrugs, leaning against the counter, staring forward at nothing. "It was okay."

He hears a snort, and can vividly imagine Mr. Stark, standing behind him, rolling his eyes. "So, now that you've gotten past the usual 'im okay' lie out of your system, want to try again? Maybe with less lying this time?"

He huffs, too tired to be irritated at the man for calling him out so easy. He finishes off his apple and tosses it away, turning towards where he heard the man's voice. "It _was_ okay. My senses have just been out of wack, acting up all day for no reason, like there's no danger anywhere, so why is it-"

The end of the sentences dies on his tongue, his jaw hitting the floor as soon as he turns completely, seeing his mentor sat there, looking way too amused at Peter's expression, on the loveseat beside two couches completely taken up by the _fricken rogue Avengers what the hell-_

On the first couch, going from left to right, closest to Mr. Starks chair to furthest away, was War Machine (not a rogue, but still invited to the tea party), Vision, Scarlet Witch (the two were holding hands, Peter noticed), fricken Black Widow and Hawkeye. On the other couch, which started just after the last couch, was Falcon, _Captain America,_ The Winter Soldier and Ant-Man.

He must have turned the dial too far on his hearing aids because _how the hell did he not hear them when he came in, there's like 15 of them, what?_

"Uh-" Peter finally shuts his mouth, and coughs once, feeling his face heat up as he feels all of their eyes on him, mostly indifferent or confused, which made sense seeing as to them, he's just some random kid walking into Tony Starks penthouse, but others were calculating, intense gazes that made him shift of his feet, instantly feeling uncomfortable. Those were namely Black Widow, Hawkeye and surprisingly, the Ant dude. "H-Hey, I- uh-" He glances over to Mr. Stark with wide eyes, the mirth on the man's face growing with his modification. "You didn't tell me the Avengers were coming today!" He stage whispers through his gritted teeth, his face probably as red as a tomato right now.

He just snorts loudly, before standing with a suaveness only Tony Stark could pull off.


End file.
